


All the King's Horses

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Grey Matter [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Master/Slave, wetwiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the reason they'd been called in to work it, of course. That was always why they called him, and these days that meant that they weren't just calling Colonel Sebastian Moran.</p><p>They were calling Colonel Sebastian Moran and <i>pet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the King's Horses

The entire situation was sketchy as hell.

That was the reason they'd been called in to work it, of course. That was always why they called him, and these days that meant that they weren't just calling Colonel Sebastian Moran.

They were calling Colonel Sebastian Moran and _pet_.

He was mostly sure that Jim didn't like being called pet, but Sebastian had needed to adjust to the blow to his ego that was being part of a team after so many years of working alone. The fact that it was technically true, well.

That was something they didn't need to talk about. Not at all, and so instead of talking about it, they just... did what was necessary. That explained the fact that Jim was nearly naked in a room full of people who were watching him like he was a particularly delicious steak about to be served up on a plate.

It was a room full of gorgeous bastards, men, women, their pets. Some of them, maybe one or two, were openly slutty like Jim, easy and comfortable with it; the rest were struggling, fighting it, but he was waiting for it to spark off. For the whole place to spark off, from a classy drinking social to sex. It was just a matter of who would, literally, whip it out first.

He should have known it would be Jim. There wasn't even a pause, just a toss of the tiny bit of cloth covering his bits, and then he strolled out into the center of the room and draped himself over a footstool and made himself available, one hand curling around his dick and stroking.

He watched another pet owner look sideways at him, looking for assent -- good, he scared the bastards enough -- and he gave a slow nod, making an open handed gesture. He could afford to be generous when he knew that Jim would love it, and that he'd kill the son of a bitch later if he found anything about the man to be disagreeable.

Three touches, and Jim was a mewling horny writhing mess. A gorgeous mewling horny writhing mess, in point of fact, and Sebastian reached down to adjust his dick, giving it a little more room to grow comfortably.

He just needed to keep from launching himself at Jim to bat them off of him. It was gorgeous, watching Jim arch and sway, lifting his hips carefully as the man touched his thighs. Just the idea of Jim getting fucked full, loose and open by a bunch of men...

Damn.

It was gorgeous and perfect and he was a jealous bastard about it all the same, because that ass belonged to him, bought and paid for, and he was going to nail it later, no matter how sore and sloppy he might be.

The signal seemed to have been made because a couple of others broached the area, and some of the pets gathered were being escorted onto the floor.

He liked the idea of the pets doing Jim more than he liked the owners. There was something appealing about it, creatures who were truly made mindless by the wetwiring, where Jim, Jim knew what he wanted and had a mind to get it.

"He has angry eyes."

Sebastian slid his eyes to the side, catching sight of the unassuming man beside him. He was all homespun American goodness, but there was something off about him; something that triggered the killer in Sebastian and made him tense. "Yes."

"I'd like to see mine on him." He didn't look at his pet, just kept his eyes on Jim -- but Seb, Sebastian looked sideways slowly at the American creampuff, past the hard look in his eyes, and over to his muzzled pet.

Interesting.

"Does he bite?" Amusing thought, but somehow... hm.

The growl from behind the muzzle made his mouth twitch, and it tipped upwards in a smile.

"Only on days that end in 'y'." The man dropped a hand to stroke fingers along the pet's back, like he was gentling a dog. "May I send him over to play with your boy, Colonel Moran?"

The man might be American, but he certainly had a fine grasp of the subtle politeness that Sebastian felt the situation required. "So long as Jim comes back in one piece, yes."

"You hear that?" He glanced over at his pet again, and the muzzled man gave a faint nod, barely a twitch of motion. The American pushed him forward with a press of fingers and he went off into the middle of the room. Someone else was already fucking Jim, and another pet was helping keep his legs spread.

It was delicious to see, but not neatly so erotic that Sebastian found it unbearable. The mindlessness of some of them once in full rut was a disappointment, and it was clear that the man beside him agreed. His pet wasn't at all subtle in the way he maneuvered, moving the man between Jim's thighs away gently enough, and it wasn't long before the man with the muzzle had everyone arranged to his liking -- one woman sprawled over Jim's face, two more holding his legs apart so that he could slide into him.

He clearly still had his wits about him, like Jim. Maybe not just like Jim, because Jim was fucking one of a kind before they'd decided to sell him rather than kill him. The muzzled man tilted his head down, fucking Jim in short sharp thrusts, stopping long enough to make Jim whine against the girl he had over him. "Mmm." The American was enjoying himself, watching intently, pressing a palm against his crotch. "Has yours done this before?"

"Not while I've had him." Sebastian was a greedy bastard, and he could admit it. This was a ploy necessary to get them into the right circles, and it wasn't as though Jim minded. "He is a sight to see, though."

"How long can he usually keep going?" Like they were comparing notes of a salacious kind, but the American was all questions and no offerings.

"Until he decides to stop." That was the most subtle way he could express the fact that Jim still had a mind of his own without being explicit. He kept his eyes on them, and he could tell that it was going exactly the way Jim liked. If it hadn't been, Sebastian was damned certain that he would find a way loose.

He watched amongst the sounds -- music, flesh slapping flesh, the crack of leather, a variety of interesting and conceivably terrible noises. Jim's back was arched, a clear attempt to get closer to the American's muzzled pet, and the fingers at his hips were going to leave bruises and worse. There were tiny rivulets of rusty color beginning to paint them, nails digging into his flesh.

The American seemed fixated on that, while Sebastian was more interested in the way Jim's muscles moved, on how he was trying to get _more_. Jim wasn't happy until he was fucked into the floor, fucked out, fucked raw, hard fast, unyielding. "Good."

"I take it that your pet has... certain similar traits. Biting aside." Jim bit, too, but it was usually in response to something external, not just something that required a muzzle.

"Hannibal." His voice was soft, and he made an upward gesture with one hand. The pet, Hannibal, turned his head, and shifted up further on his knees, thrusting harder, until Jim was moaning wildly. "The biting goes with the rest. I don't trust him in mixed company."

Funnily, Sebastian didn't think he meant female company by that. More likely he meant non-dangerous company in some form, which Sebastian found deeply interesting.

Jim's hands were clenched on the edge of the low stool, and the woman pressing her sex against his mouth had moved away. Another slid closer, and her hand was stroking him off with a vicious efficiency even as another pet stepped up and pushed his cock into that open moaning mouth.

They watched, enjoying the scene as the man's pet thrust hard again and then stilled, pulled back from Jim and stood up. Yielded Jim to the next one, stalking back over toward them with a coldness in his eyes. And Sebastian watched another owner position himself to slide into Jim to fuck him. Interesting, he supposed. He would be on the lookout for them later because right now he was more interested in watching Jim.

Somewhere along the way, he must have gotten distracted. It couldn't have been for longer than a few moments, but when he turned his attention back, Jim was on his side and someone else was curved around his back, trying to get into him along with the owner fucking him, probably his own pet, at a guess.

If Jim wanted it, if Jim wanted it.... he could have it. Would do whatever he wanted, but Sebastian was going to watch and he was going to count how many people had fucked Jim.

He reached down to adjust his dick in his pants, squeezing himself to try to ease it back. 

At least then, he'd know how many corpses to expect.


End file.
